


Gourmandises

by Hal (HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes)



Series: Le Chancelier et son Négociateur préféré [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cake, Fluff and Humor, Gluttony, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, gourmandise
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlockWilliamDiegoHolmes/pseuds/Hal
Summary: Obi-Wan est gourmand. Mais Sheev aussi, d'une certaine manière.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Sheev Palpatine, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine
Series: Le Chancelier et son Négociateur préféré [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036788
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Gourmandises

Obi-Wan hésitait.

A ses côtés, Sheev Palpatine, Chancelier de la République, trépignait d'impatience. Il le cachait bien évidemment, oh, qu'est ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour faire plaisir à son amour de sa vie. Mais, nom d'un bantha, il n'aurait jamais du l'emmener dans une boutique de pâtisseries !

Incognito, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour se promener dans Coruscant, vers les niveaux les plus luxueux, là où les gens étaient trop pompeux pour remarquer que le Chancelier et un Jedi inconnu passaient leur après-midi. De plus, Sheev avait acheté une très belle tunique brodés, aux couleurs bleus et dorés pour Obi-Wan, pour l'occasion. Il avait même eu l'idée de lui offrir un voile en satin qui lui permettait de cacher son visage quand il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Mais rien qu'avec des vêtements pareils, son amant ne ressemblait pas du tout à un Jedi.

Derrière sa caisse, patientant gentiment, la vendeuse, qui était une Twi'lek charmante à la peau rose, souriait avec amusement observant le jeune homme qui ne cessait de fixer longuement les gâteaux et autres sucreries mises en vitrines.

« Mon cher Ben…ça fait 20 mins, murmura Sheev en lui posant une main sur l'épaule pour lui rappeler le lieu.

Heureusement, ils étaient les seuls clients, mais malgré tout, le Chancelier utilisait le petit surnom de son trésor, par précaution.

Obi-Wan lui lança un regard désespéré, qui atteint le cœur du Sith. Force, cet homme avait le don de le manipuler sans aucune vergogne.

\- Je n'ai pas choisi ! protesta le plus jeune les yeux larmoyants.

\- Deux minutes, Ben. » Grinça Sheev en se mordant les lèvres cédant, maudissant cette faiblesse.

Le Jedi hocha la tête avec enthousiaste, parcourant à nouveau les pâtisseries qu'il avait sans doute vu des dizaines de fois ces derniers minutes.

La Twi'lek vendeuse tenta de dissimuler un rire.

Lorsque les deux minutes passèrent, Obi-Wan soupira de frustration et finalement pointa du doigt une tartelette aux fruits Nabooiens.

Sans aucun doute, heureuse que le jeune homme ait enfin choisi le gouter de ses rêves, elle saisit la pâtisserie choisie et le plaça dans une boite dédiée, élégante et au couleur de la boutique.

« Ce sera tout ? Vous désirez autre chose ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

\- Oui. Je vais vous prendre toute la vitrine.

\- Quoi ? s'écrièrent en même temps la twi'lek et Obi-Wan.

.

.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ils étaient sortis juste pour se promener, pour profiter de leur jour de congé ensemble et voilà, qu'Obi-Wan avait en face de lui, un tablée de pâtisserie comme si on avait réalisé cela exprès pour une fête, une célébration ou quoique ce soit d'autres.

Obi-Wan était gourmand. C'était un défaut que très peu connaissait. Anakin était le seul à savoir, avec feu Qui-Gon. Maintenant Sheev était au courant, ce dernier avait très vite compris que la nourriture était quelque chose d'important dans sa vie, notamment le thé. Il avait déjà réussi à le faire chanter avec sa boisson favorite !

Ainsi quand Sheev avait annoncé à la vendeuse Twi'lek qu'il achetait toute la vitrine, il crut que c'était une blague. Mais non ! Le Chancelier était sérieux et avait même demandé à ce que ce soit livré chez lui ! Il avait donné en prime un pourboire à la boutique pour qu'il garde le silence et avait au passage menacé de faire couler leur chiffre d'affaire si cela se sachait. Mais ça, c'est un détail qu'Obi-Wan ignorait, beaucoup trop heureux d'avoir autant de sucreries à porter de mains.

« On fait quoi ? on goute ? questionna Obi-Wan avec impatience alors que Sheev regrettait déjà d'avoir été un peu trop prétentieux. Il y avait au moins une trentaine de gâteaux de tailles différentes et de compositions plus ou moins riches !

Comment, au nom de la Force, son petit ami adoré allait-il engouffrer tout cela ?

\- Peut-être que je devrais appeler Anakin ? Il va adorer !

\- Tu ne comptes pas manger ça d'un coup ? s'étouffa Sheev.

\- Hein ? Non, bien sûr…mais…j'aimerai tellement tous les gouter. Avec un bon thé…j'aimerai même tester avec des thés différents, peut être que ce serait meilleurs avec certains thés ! Oh je vais faire du thé ! »

Obi-Wan se précipita dans la cuisine, tandis que Sheev se maudit intérieurement fixant sa grande table qui ressemblait désormais à une table de réception, digne d'une Reine de Naboo.

Son amant revient quelques minutes après avec un plateau, où était disposé plusieurs boites de thé et une carafe d'eau chaude.

A ce moment-là, Sheev était persuadé qu'il allait rêver cette nuit de pâtisserie et de thé.

.

.

Le métabolisme d'un Jedi était fascinant. Mais celui d'Obi-Wan l'était encore plus. Il avait réussi à engloutir un quart des gâteaux qu'il avait sélectionné égoïstement, en avait mis de côté pour Anakin et avait demandé à Sheev de conserver les autres pour plus tard, ce qui logiquement signifiait demain.

Après avoir bu l'équivalent d'un litre de thé et quelques kilogrammes de pâtisseries, Obi-Wan avait fini à moitié endormi dans un des canapés du salon, digérant ce gouter fastueux. Sheev ne put s'empêcher de le comparer à un enfant qui avait trop mangé, terminant par une sieste.

Voyant que son petit ami ne répondait plus de rien, il le porta comme une mariée jusqu'à leur chambre. Il était étonnant d'ailleurs que son Jedi préféré ne grossissait pas d'un pouce malgré sa gourmandise. Il l'allongea dans le lit, enlevant ses bottes et sa tunique.

« La gourmandise est un vilain défaut, cher ami, lança Sheev avant de le laisser seul.

Il esquissa un sourire avant de fermer les portes, il allait lui laisser quelques heures pour se reposer. Ensuite, ce sera son tour. Car Sheev aussi était gourmand.

.

.

Quand Obi-Wan se réveilla, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à être nu et recouvert de crèmes, de fruits exotiques, de coulis de chocolat, de sucres et d'autres ingrédients permettant de créer des pâtisseries délicieuses.

Au bout du lit le Chancelier, les yeux excités et brillants, le lorgna avec désir et convoitise, se préparant à déguster sa pâtisserie.

Obi-Wan déglutit.

Force, il allait être manger.

.

.

« Je te déteste, Sheev. » maugréa Obi-Wan contre la poitrine nue de Palpatine.

Ce n'était pas la première fois, ni la dernière d'ailleurs, qu'il se faisait avoir. Tout était prétexte pour son amant de Chancelier pour faire de lui un repas à consommer. Les draps et les couvertures étaient à nouveau souillé par la nourriture et cela faisait mal au cœur au Jedi qui était maniaque mais qui était aussi déchiré par ce gâchis alimentaire, il pensait à toutes ses tartes qu'il aurait pu faire plus tard.

« Tu mens très mal, mon amour, rit le Chancelier en lui posant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

\- Ce sera quoi la prochaine fois ? Tu vas me mettre dans un bain de chocolat ?

\- Oh, c'est une bonne idée, approuva-t-il.

\- Sheev !

\- Mon doux Jedi, tu es exquis et je serai prêt à te gouter tous les jours de toutes les manières possibles. »

Obi-Wan rougit subitement, rappelant alors la fraise que Sheev avait avalé alors qu'il taquinait son intérieur.

« Et puis, cela ne t'a jamais dérangé, tu finis toujours par prendre du plaisir.

\- Je préfère le sexe classique, marmonna-t-il d'un ton boudeur.

\- On le fera au Sénat alors.

\- Quoi non ! » s'exclama-t-il horrifié tout en se redressant.

Sheev éclata de rire, se penchant en avant pour embrasser ses lèvres.

« Bien sur que non, il y a un risque pour que quelqu'un te voit et je veux être le seul à te voir pendant que je te fais l'amour. »

Embarrassé par ses paroles assez crus, Obi-Wan enfouit son visage au creux de son cou, lâchant des marmonnements de reproches qui fit rire le plus âgé.

.  
.

Alors que le soleil s'était déjà couché depuis quelques minutes, le Jedi lança soudainement :

« Dis-moi, Sheev…

\- Mmh ?

\- Ça te dis d'aller chez Dex ?

\- Qui ça ? »


End file.
